Piel en llamas
by KuroShiroNeko-chan
Summary: Y es que cuando le miraba, le susurraba, le hablaba... cada vez que Yukio le tentaba, la piel de Rin se sentía en llamas... [One shot-por ahora- YukiRin. Hard yaoi]


Hola! Os traigo un one shot yaoi (no sé si habrá continuación, por lo que lo dejo por el momento así). Como advertencia, es hard yaoi, veamos cómo me sale. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Como todos sabéis, ni Ao no exorcist (Blue exorcist) ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_**PIEL EN LLAMAS**_

Sentía sus manos, sudorosas, rodar sobre mi piel, enrojecida, igualmente agitada, dejando que escapasen jadeos involuntarios de mis labios al recorrerme un escalofrío y sentir en llamas cada parte que tocaba.

-_Rin_…- Le escuchaba murmurar con voz grave y sensual en mi oído, el cual seguidamente fue lamido y mordisqueado. Mientras, una de sus manos serpenteó bajo la camisa del pijama, que ahora se me antojaban unas prendas restrictivas innecesarias, hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, jugueteando, tironeando de él de un modo que me calentaba hasta lo imposible. Pronto, sus labios hicieron un húmedo camino descendente por mi pecho, hasta atrapar con éstos el otro botón rosado, lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando.

Pero era ver esa cara, tan similar y diferente a la mía, lo que realmente me hacía estremecer; lo que me hizo gemir un nombre cuando, con la mano restante, liberó mi miembro para aprisionarlo en ella nuevamente y masturbarme con fuerza, mirándome con esos profundos ojos oscilantes entre el verde y el azul, como un mar esmeralda, con una intensa lujuria reflejados en ellos. –_Y-Yukio…_

Y jadeé pesadamente cuando deslizó su lengua por mi cuerpo, arqueándome cuando, mirándome fijamente, dio una larga lamida a mi erección, que palpitó, ardiente, ante el delicioso y tortuoso contacto. –_Ah -_ Para mi propia vergüenza, un gemido escapó de mis labios, y sentí el rostro enrojecer aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sin embargo, pareciendo animado al escucharlo, Yukio esbozó una media sonrisa –una media sonrisa jodidamente sexy, hay que admitir-, y lamió toda la extensión con gula, de base a punta, delineando ésta última con el filo de su lengua.

Para entonces mis gemidos resonaban en la habitación, irrefrenables, incontenibles. _–Yukio… ahh.. v-voy a…- _

Justo cuando se sentía venir, mi frase fue cortada por una molestia dolorosa. Y es que Yukio estaba impidiendo correrme, sujetándomela firmemente con las manos mientras se erguía. –_Queriendo venirte sin mí…_- fingió entonces una mirada dolorida- _Eso es muy cruel, nii-san…_

Y sin embargo una sonrisa maliciosa y malditamente tentadora se instaló en sus labios.

_-Y- Yukio…_- le llamé con voz lastimera, rogando que me liberase. Sin embargo, lejos de sucumbir a mi rostro sonrojado de azules ojos acuosos, cuidadoso de no soltarme, puso frente a mi cara una de sus manos con una clara y queda orden. -_Lame-._

Y, tal como me ordenó, metí sus dedos, uno a uno, en mi boca, lamiendo, dentro y fuera, enroscando la lengua entorno a cada uno de ellos. Su polla pulsaba ante la vista, y yo la miraba con deseo, fingiendo que era lo que ahora tenía en mi boca. Y él lo sabía.

Repentinamente, alejó dicha mano de mí para dirigirla a mi entrada. Ah… pero no tenía suficiente movilidad… Pronto, sin embargo, vi mi miembro aprisionado por su corbata, chorreando en presemen y pulsando dolorosamente. Es entonces cuando, con una mano sujetando mi pierna para mayor accesibilidad, tanteó con la humedecida mi entrada, introduciendo uno de los dedos en ella. Poco a poco lo movía, y el sentimiento de incomodidad pronto se transformó en un leve escozor cuando un segundo dedo se introdujo, jugueteando, abriéndolo, ensanchándolo, hasta que un tercero se introdujo.

–_D-duele… Yukio…_- me quejé, jadeante, cuando unas lágrimas escaparon, rodando por mis mejillas.

-_Shh… está bien, Rin. Verás cómo pronto te sientes mejor…-_ Repartió besos de mariposa por mi cara; mi frente, mis mejillas, mi barbilla, mis labios… Y entonces lo sentí.

Arqueé la espalda, gimiendo, y toda molestia pasó a un segundo plano –_Ahh… a-ahí… nghh…-_ golpeaba entonces con precisión, pero no pasó mucho antes de que retirase sus dedos y un quejido escapase de mis labios.

Yukio, por su parte, rió suavemente. –_No te preocupes, nii-san. Esto sólo acaba de empezar.-_ Y algo más ancho y largo, caliente y palpitante, entró en mi interior. Creía desfallecer de dolor y placer cuando, moviendo sus caderas contra mí, desató la corbata y la tiró a un lado, permitiéndome eyacular.

Sentí cómo mis paredes apretaban entorno a su miembro, que envestía contra mí incesantemente, casi sin dejarme respirar. -_¡Aaahhh!-_ No pude evitar gemir fuertemente cuando me giró, poniéndome a cuatro, y, agarrando con firmeza mis caderas, envistió con más fuerza, más profundamente. Y yo me sentía arder, por dentro y por fuera, consumiéndome en ese arrollador calor abrasador.

_-Nii-san…_-

La voz de Yukio sonaba preocupada, pero en éste momento no me importaba.

_-Nii-san-_

Se escuchaba apremiante, pero sentir su polla palpitante en mí, junto a ésta abrasión besando mi piel me hizo ignorarlo totalmente.

_-NII-SAN-_

Abrí de golpe los ojos. Estaba boca arriba, en mi cama, bajo la de Yukio, el cual me miraba entre preocupado y hastiado desde la puerta, totalmente vestido… y reflejando el azul de las llamas que inundaban la estancia.

Y es que, mirando alrededor, no podía ver una sola parte que no estuviese chamuscada o envuelta en llamas azules. –_Mierda…-._

_FIN…?_

_Bueno, esto me vino en un momento de perversión-err… inspiración (?). En un principio me costó decidirme por la serie de la que lo haría, pero cuando pensé en ésta idea, un Rin con sueños húmedos que acaba prendiendo fuego a todo, simplemente no pude resistirme, jaja._

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis que lo siga (que ya veré, pero lo dudo), tenéis alguna petición de alguna pareja (aunque la aceptaré si me gusta -w-U) o simplemente para alegrarme el día :D (?) mandadme un Review!_


End file.
